


Toymaker

by z0mbieshake



Series: Unfinished Panlix Archive [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Masochism, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Punishment, Sexual Harassment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: Years before Felix was Pan's most loyal lost boy, Felix was his greatest detractor, constantly scheming up plans to escape the island and convince the boys to rebel. Pan takes exception to this and fights back, the two inadvertently drawing each other closer and closer.





	Toymaker

_This island_ , Felix could see it for what it was. The boys saw a paradise, a world free of adults and responsibilities. Felix saw it as a _trap_ , mindless indulgence that distracted its captives from realizing the chains around their neck. No one would invest any time to rescue poor, unloved boys, most of which were orphans who had no one but each other to begin with. They were trapped under Pan's will, mere _playthings_ till the demon boy got bored and threw them away. Felix would not let this happen to him. He would not become a plaything.

He rallied the boys after dark, passing around stones with a location engraved upon them in code. Only the smartest boys would figure it out and they were all Felix needed.

"I don't get why you want to leave Neverland," One boy said. Felix remembered his name was _Simon_ , distinguishing him from the rest by his odd accent, "We get to play games all day and there aren't any adults to push us around."

Another boy shook his head, tapping three fingers and a stub of the fourth on a stump, "I like it here."

Felix huffed at their protests, angered that not even the brightest boys had figured it out, "Have you ever see anyone leave the island?"

"Why would anyone want to leave?" Simon said, "I sure don't.

The boys quickly rallied behind Simon to Felix's dismay. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to find a way to word his argument properly, "Simon, which generation of boys did you come with?" The boy shrugged. He was definitely one of the newer ones, "Thomas, how about you?"

"First generation," Thomas replied, arms folded as he leaned against a tree.

"Now, if none of us ever leave the island, why does Pan keep bringing new boys in?"

The boys pondered for a moment. The one with missing fingers spoke up first, "Because he gets bored!" His chipper tone was a jarring contrast to Felix's mood.

"Exactly. _He gets bored_ and then he _replaces us_ ," Felix said, eyes narrowing as it took the boys a short moment for his words to sink in.

Simon sputtered, "That's not it. It's because we keep losing boys. That's why he keeps bringing in newer ones."

Almost aggravated by his ignorance, Felix rolled his eyes and spoke, "We've had nine generations. _Nine_ times, our numbers have dwindled and Pan has to replace us. You'd think by now he'd be a lot better at _protecting us_ ," He slammed his fist down on the stump in the middle, acting as a meeting table, "He doesn't care. We're his playthings. Why would he care if one of us _dies_?"

"When you put it like that," Thomas said, humming with agreement, "But what do you expect us to do? I've seen plenty of boys try to get off the island and all of them ended up dead. You said it yourself: He doesn't care if one of us dies."

A smirk on his face, Felix pointed to Thomas, "Exactly. He doesn't care if _one_ of us dies. But, if every single one of us rebels at once--AH!" Felix yelped as the branches suddenly dove down at him, wrapping around his waist and dangling him in the air.

All the boys hollered in fear as the trees _came to life_ , marching towards them using their roots as feet. The boys split into different directions only to be picked up by the ankles, roots and vines entrapping them and ripping them off the ground, dangling them like demented piñatas.

"Nice try, boys!"

Felix cringed at the voice, his face twisting into a scowl as he eyed _Peter Pan_ standing on their makeshift meeting table, clapping slowly in his face, "Who's this miscreant spreading gossip around?" Despite how much concentration Felix invested in simply scowling at Peter with all his hate, the mischievous boy only seem more interested, "So, which one of you actually believed him? Speak up. You don't want your _loyal leader_ to get punished alone, right?"

The boys wouldn't take the fall. Felix knew that right from the start but it still stung when every boy immediately started groveling at Pan's feet and condemning the _traitor_. Peter had the audacity to smirk at Felix after the outburst of desperate boys, waving his hand and letting all of them crumple to the ground free.

"Get out of here, all of you," Peter commanded, "I don't want to hear from any of you till tomorrow morning. Understand?" Like rats, the boys scurried away on command, "Still fledglings, all of them, can't wait till they smarten up and start acting like real Lost Boys, right?" Felix glared back in response, still suspended uncomfortably with branches coiled around his waist, arms tight against his body, "How about a name?"

"How about 'fuck you'?" Felix retorted, too angry to be clever.

"Are you offering? I'd _gladly_ oblige," Peter purred, commanding the trees to lower Felix on the dirt, bending him over the stump in the center, "You're an odd one. Aren't you? Why on earth would any boy want to leave Neverland? You're free to do whatever you want, free to _have_ anything you want just by thinking it."

Felix scoffed, glaring over his shoulder, "You think I don't know that you hold a monopoly over the magic? More like, free to do whatever I want as long as _you_ want it," He struggled against the vines, cheek pressed against the wood as he wrestled against his restraints, "I won't be toyed around with and replaced like a plaything. I'll get off this island, you'll see."

Peter didn't have to lie to him, his words had no effect on this oddity. This was the first boy to ever see the truth behind Peter, to not let himself get distracted by the sparkling lights and endless games. Peter should have been offended, should've cast this boy out as soon as he could before he polluted the others.

A serpent's smile on his face, Peter forced Felix's feet to point upward and tore off his boots, "You're going to be an absolute pleasure, _pet_ ," He cooed, opting for a pet name when Felix refused to give his own name. He conjured a rod in his hand, gleeful and wild in the eyes as he lifted the rod and snapped it down harshly on the soles of Felix's feet.

Felix's entire body flinched, he cried out, his feet smarting harshly even long after the rod struck his skin, "W-What are…" He cried out again as the rod came down.

"Punishment," Peter said simply, testing the flexibility of the rod briefly before lashing at his feet over and over _and over_ , "Do you know what this is called?"

Felix grit his teeth, growling as he spoke, "Fuck you," He bit yelped when the rod came down on his toes, flesh stinging and swollen and _pleasurable_. Felix's eyes rolled backwards as he bit down on his tongue, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his groin.

"From where I hail from, they called it 'bastinado'. When a slave tries to run away, their master would whip their feet to discourage them," Peter commented casually as if he were talking about something banal like the weather, "Very fitting for this occasion, yes?"

 

Felix bit his lip, keeping his feet fully submerged in the cool river water. The memories of the night before were humiliating. Felix always prided himself on his self-control and he found himself wailing for Pan to stop assaulting his feet. He stared at the thin red welts all over the sole, looking like he'd stepped repeatedly into a bucket of crushed glass. The river water was dyed just slightly pink where he dipped his feet in.

Bastinado, something masters did to their slaves when they tried to run away. The comparison was crude and hateful. Felix was not a slave to Pan and he swore that he never would be. With his pride and bandages he had stolen off the camp medic as the only salve to his pain, Felix wrapped up his wounds and sunk them into his boots, enduring the near-unbearable ache with each step he took.

By the time he had returned to camp, the boys had already finished breakfast and any hope for a complete meal were dashed. Sighing, Felix limped over to the campfire where the boys sat, "Anything left to eat?" He asked.

No one replied, pausing for just a moment before continuing with their conversation.

Felix scowled, walking towards a free spot by the fire before another boy rushed in and took his spot, "H-Hey!" His feet were killing him. He nearly bit the boy's head off until he realized who was behind this, " _Pan_."

Whatever, Felix didn't need the boys. He wanted to stomp out in a huff but even the slightest impact with his feet sent heated pain rippling through his swollen skin. He wouldn't let himself look weak, perfectly faking a calm gait before collapsing against a tree when he was out of eyeshot. He snarled at himself, sliding to the dirt before removing his shoes and gaping at the amount of blood soaking through the cloth.

"Hey."

Felix flinched, fearful that Pan had found him. He sighed when he saw a head of auburn curls and soft eyes, completely unlike his brutal leader, "Cory?"

The redhead nodded, "Pan told us not to speak with you so this has to be quick, alright?" He took out a bundle of bandages and a bottle of salve, "The boys talked about what happened last night," He knelt by Felix's legs, cleaning up his wounded feet with stray cloth before covering it in salve. Felix hissed in pain, biting down on his lip to stay quiet, "Don't do it again, okay?"

Felix narrowed his eyes, "Escape the island?"

"Go against Pan," Cory corrected, "He let you off easy last night because he was in a good mood. The next time, if you're not lucky-"

Felix scoffed, staring down at his bloodied, broken feet as Cory bandaged them carefully, "Listen to yourself. You want to live like this forever? Thinking that getting your feet whipped into shreds is _mercy_?" He raised his voice, barely noticing how Cory's eyes widened in fear.

"Q-Quiet down…" Cory said, quickly finishing the bandages and collecting his supplies.

"You've all given up but I won't. No matter what he does to me," Felix hissed, flexing his leg carefully while Cory's face paled. He knew who was here, standing behind him while Cory gaped fearfully, "Glad you could drop by, _Pan_."

A smooth chuckle came from the boy, "Clever boy," He remarked, looking over to Cory, "I distinctly remember commanding every single boy to ignore this _miscreant_. Why are you disobeying my orders?"

Cory averted his eyes, dropping his supplies and scrambling to his feet, "I was afraid his wounds would get infected. I-I know how much you hate it when boys get sick. Didn't want that to happen."

Cory's words were pointless, the damage had been done but Pan would have his punishment for later. For now, Felix had his full attention so he quickly shooed Cory off and focused back on Felix, "Look at that. Needed _Curly_ to fix you up."

Felix would have none of this. He reached for his boots only for Pan to kick them away from his grasp. He growled at Pan which only served to make the boy more gleeful, "Sick bastard."

Not denying his words, Pan reclined on a tree and watched Felix struggle to stand, breath hitching with every bit of pressure applied to his foot, limbs trembling weakly, "You look pathetic."

Felix immediately glared at him before tearing away shortly, reaching for his boots and carefully sliding them back onto his foot. He wanted to bump into Pan's shoulders, shoving into him rudely to assert his rebellious position. Every direction he tried to go, Pan would shift himself so he'd be blocking his way.

"Move," Felix grunted, rolling his eyes when Pan blocked him once more, " _Move,_ " He shoved at Pan with both hands, surprised when he couldn't even make the boy budge.

Pan lifted both his hands, resting them gingerly on his chest before _shoving hard_. Felix felt the bark crack when he was thrown against a tree, breath knocked out of him as he struggled to keep himself from slipping into the dirt. He stiffened when Pan came close, their chests touching as he examined him.

"You're a real tall boy, aren't you?" Peter remarked, gliding one hand over Felix's chest, "I like tall."

_Good for you_ , a snide remark, a crude insult, it was all on Felix's tongue and he was ready to spit fire at the demon boy until Pan suddenly leaned in and _sniffed his neck_. Felix was frozen still, the hairs upon his neck standing up. Pan pulled back, dreamy smile on his face with half-lidded eyes as he undid Felix's scarf slowly before pocketing it.

"Have fun on Neverland," Peter cooed, suddenly disappearing in a fine mist leaving Felix dumbfounded and disturbed.

 

To his surprise, Pan left him alone for the next few days while he recovered. The salve Cory had left behind numbed the pain in his feet allowing him to function and participate at least in smaller hunts. The boys continued to ignore him but Felix was never one for socializing and it did not interrupt his usual routine too much. Felix rubbed at his bare neck, hairs still standing from where Pan had leaned in and sniffed him. He didn't want to know what Pan was planning, involuntarily pulling his hood up to cover his too-bare neck.

He was on his daily patrol again, something he insisted to the older boys to keep the camp safe. Even though he planned on escaping, he'd rather pass on as much knowledge to the boys so they could still function when he left. It was surprising to him how pathetic the boys were at resource management and security. He figured it was because they were mostly found on the streets while Felix was _nobility_.

If Felix shut his eyes, he could still see his family's estate, could hear his father's soldiers training in the courtyard while his mother bickered about bringing work home. Felix opened his eyes, looking over the tallest hill in Neverland towards the thick grove of trees to the west: _Pan's Thinking Tree_ , where pixie dust was grown and harvested.

Felix had calculated it repeatedly; pixie dust was the only way to leave the island without outside help. Pan used it to fly the boys here. Surely it could be used to fly off the island. However, he had seen other boys foolishly attempt to scale the trees only to be snatched up by branches and slain by the Shadow when they were caught.

He needed to get the pixie dust from afar. He could try throwing rocks at the branches but what were the odds that his shot would land and on top of that, land far enough from the tree for him to collect? He needed a whole slew of rocks, barraging the grove till pixie dust covered the ground and stirred in the wind. That was why he wanted to rally the boys along but Pan had instilled submission in all of them.

Felix clicked his tongue at the thought, eyes suddenly flitting over to a large, tawny bird pecking at dried berries on the ground. _The smaller Never-birds_ , Felix's eyes followed the bird, watching it fill its beak with berries before joining its flock in one of the trees.

_A large flock of birds_ … Felix's eyes looked back to the grove. There were plenty of nearby trees he could lure the birds to, spread some makeshift bird seed around till a large enough flock gathered, then he'd scare them with a loud noise, sending them careening into the pixie flowers. His lips twisted into a smirk, formulating his next escape plan.

His execution was subtle. Every day on his patrol, he'd toss a handful of dried berries and grains into the branches of the closest tree to the pixie grove. Birds would flock to the tree, some came back the next day even before the food was spread. _Exactly as planned._ Even though he knew Pan was watching him, he also knew the boy would be too curious to see what Felix would do. Pride and child-like curiosity, those were Pan's weaknesses.

Sitting on a far away stone, Felix carefully flexed his feet, testing his injuries and finding them mostly healed. It had been a week since his last botched attempt; he figured Pan must've also been waiting for it as well. Taking the horn from his cloak, Felix snuck up behind the tree opposite to the pixie grove and blew into it with all his strength. A flutter of black feathers filled the air like a pitch black snow storm. Caws like screeches echoed in the forest and nearly deafened Felix. If Pan was unaware of Felix's plot then surely he was aware now.

Not even bothering to check if any dust had fallen, Felix leapt into action and sprinted towards the grove, following the flock of birds that had flew straight towards the pixie dust growing trees in a frenzy, too frantic to realize that there'd be no solace in those trees. Felix swallowed hard when he heard the wet, crunchy sound of birds being slapped out of the air, crushed by the branches of the enchanted trees, countermeasures to avoid boys from training animals to retrieve pixie dust for them.

In the middle of the storm, pixie dust gently wafted downward, covering enough space for Felix to sneak near the Thinking Tree without catching its attention. He collected the dust in his cloak, smirking when he had more than enough. A chill suddenly ran down his spine and acting on pure instinct, Felix grabbed a handful of dust and threw it backwards _into Pan's face._

" _Son of a_ -" Pan growled, covering his eyes as the magic powder blinded him temporarily, clouds of magical essence blocking his vision.

Felix smirked but wasted no time relishing his victory, he took the rest of the dust and dumped it over himself. _Think a happy thought. Think a happy thought_. He felt himself lifting when he saw his home, he and his brother playing all day outside, both of them soaked head-to-toe with rain and mud but having the time of their lives. Opening his eyes, Felix soared as quickly as he could towards the evening sky. The second star on the right _twinkled_ , welcoming him back to his own world.

He kept his mind clear, seeing himself and his brother hanging out on the roof of their home, snacking on his brother's favourite snack of lemon cakes with cream, celebrating his brother's promotion in the army, the official declaration of his younger brother as the heir to the family, _his father striking him across the face and scolding his incompetence._

Felix's eyes snapped open. The magic faded. He fell.

He screamed as he plummeted from the skies, the pixie dust pulled off his clothes by the biting air whipping past him. He fell through several branches, tumbling in the leaves and slamming against the bark before finally hitting the harsh dirt floor barely softened by a bed of dead leaves. He coughed violently, hair and dirt in his mouth, before shutting his eyes and falling unconscious.

 

He passed out to cold, wet leaves and awakened in a warm, cozy bed covered in furs and cotton sheets. He hummed once, his whole body aching numbly but still not worse than his mangled feet. It was almost too hot where he was but when he tried to remove the furs from his body, he found his wrists _bound_ to either bed post. He glanced down at himself, finding his body completely bare save the furs covering him.

"W-what…" Felix mumbled, his instincts finally returning to him as he quickly deduced what was going on, " _Pan_."

"Yes?" Peter replied as Felix slowly turned his head to the boy sitting on his left, "I'm impressed. You actually got the pixie dust. Unlike some of the other boys who tried to escape," He stood, dusting off his pants, "But you clearly didn't think it through. That amount of pixie dust would've lasted you an hour at most. You'd probably strand yourself in some nowhere corner of the Enchanted Forest."

Felix scoffed, shutting his eyes when the spinning refused to stop, "Anything's better than here," He almost threw up when Pan tossed himself on the bed, jostling it violently. He was still suffering from the after-effects of the fall, something Felix knew Pan would exploit.

Felix's breath hitched when Pan took hold of the top fur, yanking it to the side slowly to expose his bare chest. His body flushed with embarrassment involuntarily, something Pan caught right away and smirked at. Pan took hold of another fur, sliding it off and tossing it away till Felix was left bare on the bed except for a single rabbit fur covering his hips. Felix swallowed at the exposure, shuddering when Peter played with the edges of the fur.

"Are you a virgin, pet?"

Felix didn't want to answer but the flush of his cheeks and the way he closed his legs at the thought proved it to Peter without words.

"I'm not a virgin," Peter replied, too satisfied with himself, "I've slept with a woman."

"Good for you," Felix grumbled, trying to sound disinterested. He stiffened when he felt the fur on his lap shift _just slightly_ , Pan's hand hovering over the edges.

"Never slept with a boy before though," Pan cooed, relishing how Felix shut his eyes in fear. Pan lifted his hand, reaching towards Felix's and tracing the scar across his cheek with one finger. He snickered when Felix turned his head away, "Where'd you get the scar?" Felix huffed back rudely, "Oh boy. Are we going to make this a guessing game? I love guessing games."

Felix cringed when Peter laid himself over the bed, lying on his stomach with his head propped up in his hands. He didn't like how close Peter was, how his feet kicked back and forth in the air gleefully like this was a slumber party. He glued his eyes to the ceiling, determined to weather through this.

"You're seventeen, aren't you? Ripe age for a girl. I'm sure your _noble family_ must've tried to pair you off but it didn't work," Peter trailed off. Felix figured it was his clothes that gave it away, the violet dye in his pants a giveaway of his blueblood, "Now I wonder why."

Felix's breath hitched when Pan stroked at the fur on his lap, caressing his thigh through it. His smile only grew bigger as Felix involuntarily _hummed_ at the touch, "S-Stop," Felix muttered quickly, "I don't like women," Anything to stop Peter's intimate interrogation.

"As I thought," Peter purred, lifting his hand and propping it under his chin once more, "So who gave you that scar: Your mother or your father?"

The day Felix rejected his betrothed, a wispy haired girl with a sharp wit who would've been an excellent catch to any suitor, he came to his parents in the main hall and declared the truth to them. His brother accepted his sexuality long ago and supported him; Felix foolishly believed the same of his parents. Felix ended up on the floor, clutching at a bloodied face after his _mother_ struck him across the cheek with a bowler knife. Years of politics and alliances broken because Felix wasn't born the way they wanted him to be.

It made him question why he ever wanted to return home. His brother was better off without him.

"You don't have to answer," Peter replied, sitting up in bed, "Was that what you thought of when you fell from the sky? Flying only works for boys with happy thoughts,"

"Mother."

Peter quirked his brow, "What was that, pet?"

"My scar. It was my mother," Felix murmured drearily, "And stop calling me that. My name is Felix," He grit his teeth when Peter refused to pull back, instead patting his cheek lightly. He pulled at his bonds deliberately, declaring how he wasn't enjoying this with gestures.

"Are you lying to me?" Peter asked, walking two fingers up Felix's chest as the boy continued to struggle, "Why in the world would you want to go back to your family?"

The answer to Felix was obvious. Perhaps he didn't want to return home, perhaps he wanted to be dropped off in some nowhere corner of the Enchanted Forest, "Because anything's better than being trapped here. You're a monster who collects boys on the island like they're toys. They don't get to grow up, see new things, meet anyone other than the select boys you want on this island. That's captivity," Felix bared his teeth at Pan, threatening even in his compromising position, "Try all you want to keep me here. I'll make sure you _fail_."

Humming with contemplation, Peter took hold of the rabbit fur and threw it on the floor, exposing Felix completely. The lanky boy gasped, knees pulling up fearfully as _everything_ was bared to Pan, "Anyone ever tell you you've got a very high-pitched voice?" Peter commented shamelessly as he ogled him, "I wonder how high it can get."

Felix's hands closed into fists, his whole body flushed and sweating anxiously as Pan scanned his entire form. He wanted to draw his knees up to cover himself but feared Pan would tie his ankles down as well. He slowed his breathing, collecting himself before shutting his eyes, fear too prevalent in them to be intimidating, "Do what you want, you sick bastard."

Laughter erupted from Pan, startling Felix into flinching in the bed, "How conceited," He snickered, leaping to his feet with a spring in his step, "Get over yourself. Bedding me would be an _honour_."

Felix wasn't sure what to say, relieved but somehow _offended_ that Pan had no intention of ravaging him. He shook the odd feeling off, growling at Pan before the boy released his wrists and threw a pile of clothes his way.

"I've had my fun for tonight and your wounds are mostly healed," He said, folding his arms as Felix stood up from the bed and marched out. In a plume of smoke, Peter reappeared in front of Felix, cutting him off with a poisonous look on his face, " _But don't forget_ ," His voice was low, "You live because I let you live. You're still my _toy_ until you learn your place on the island, understand?"

No words needed to be said, Felix glared him down and pushed past him, shucking on a pair of braies before climbing down the ladder.

 

The silent treatment continued. The boys all locked him out of the loop though some boys would at least greet him as he came by. Felix paid them no mind, simply spending time on his own, going on patrols, and scheming his next plot to get off the island. As he sat by the fire, he remembered once that a boy had been poisoned and Pan had to cure them using Neverland's spring. Could that spring have magical properties he could use?

"Boys!" Pan called out, the whole camp falling silent as their king stepped by the campfire, "I've got an announcement," His eyes shifted to Felix, "You all know of Felix right? The _idiot boy_ who actually wants to leave the island!" A small chuckle rose from the boys but Felix rolled his eyes. He tried to stand but found himself paralyzed by Peter's magic, "In order to make him see the slight, I'd like to set a couple ground rules for Felix," With a smirk, Peter knelt down on the log Felix sat upon and weaved feathers and beads into the side of his head, _claiming him_ , "Long story short, _he's bottom bitch_."

Felix flinched at the words, frightened by their implication. There was another gaggle of chuckling amongst the boys but the rest remained silent, clearly intimidated by Peter's words.

"No one is to play with him or talk to him _unless_ you're putting him in his place," Peter commanded, suddenly grabbing Felix and yanking him upwards, "Feel free to _push him around_ , rough him up, anything you want. He's your _toy_ from this day on," _Toy_ , a wretched title Peter bestowed upon him. Felix wished he could break off and walk away but Peter refused to release him, "The first person to break him will get a huge reward from me. Get him to admit…" Peter paused, contemplating what Felix would be forced to say, " _Peter Pan never fails_ and that will suffice as victory."

Felix bit down on his tongue as the boys howled enthusiastically. He'd _never_ say those words. Pan would not win this stupid game. The instant Pan released his magic, Felix rushed out of camp angrily. He would not break. He refused to.

 

Naivety proved to be Felix's downfall. He didn't expect the boys to play along with Pan's game. At most, he figured he'd spend the next few months ignored by everyone else until Pan found someone else to distract himself with. He never once believed the boys would actually participate, shoving him whenever he walked by, knocking his things to the ground, destroying his bedroll and campsites.

Felix growled under his breath, coming home to his private campsite to find everything trashed. All of the meats he had been drying were scattered all over. His bedroll burned to pieces and his tent rip to shreds. He knelt against a tree, shutting his eyes and counting backwards to calm himself. He wouldn't let Pan get to him. He'll just build a new campsite, something portable so he could bring it with him. These boys were petty, desperate for excitement, _miserable_. Felix opened his eyes at the realization. All the boys were miserable and the only way they could make themselves feel better in this hopeless situation was to find someone more miserable. Felix became such a person.

An arm hooked itself around his neck, dragging Felix off the dirt. He kicked and growled, arms wrestled at awkward angles, ultimately restraining him in place as he was knocked onto his knees. A boy with pitch black hair and stunning blue eyes approached, smirking all the way as he came before Felix with his team.

" _Tomas_ ," Felix snarled. _This little shit_ , of all the boys, Tomas was the one most opposed to Felix, fully deceived by Peter into thinking Neverland was a paradise. Worst of all, the boy was desperate for Pan's approval, constantly kissing at his heels and doing his bidding. Felix figured he'd find Tomas here.

"Look at what we have here," Tomas said, leaning on a tree in a lazy pose, "It's _bottom bitch_."

Felix snickered, confusing all the boys around him. He stopped wrestling, posture relaxed and cool despite the restraints.

"What's so funny?" Tomas asked, baited into a response.

"I just don't understand how you can talk with Pan's cock all the way down your throat."

A fist connected with his gut, knocking the wind from Felix. He underestimated how strong Tomas was but he wouldn't regret the taunt. He hung his head, immediately feeling a hand in his hair twisting his gaze upward to stare at Tomas.

"If it were up to me, I would've just fed you to the mermaids," Tomas said, grabbing Felix's chin and forcing their gazes to meet.

"If it were up to you, your ass would be too sore from Pan's cock," Felix replied, eyes narrowed and lips trying not to smirk when Tomas punched at his face while Felix _jerked his head to the side,_ Tomas striking his friend's hand instead.

The boy screamed in pain, fingers crunching from the harsh strike as he released Felix hair and right arm. Felix's eyes flashed before Tomas, striking the dull boy in the ribs with his right hand to deter him before lunging at the dirty-haired boy still holding his left arm. Fingers closed together, he stabbed at the lackey's throat causing him to crumple and gag as he attempted to take a breath.

Another boy leapt at him, someone he hadn't seen from behind Tomas. Felix reacted on his feet, taking the straggling, choking boy on the ground and hurling him at his coming assailant, watching them tumble onto the dirt in a heap.

Tomas snarled something unintelligible when he recovered, reaching for his dagger but _beaten there by Felix_ , the boy's narrow hand already on the hilt before Tomas was pinned against a tree, knife pressed to his throat.

"Who's the bitch now?" Felix hissed, eyes wild and shining.

A loud whistle distracted them all before slow clapping accompanied it, "I'm impressed!" Pan exclaimed, stepping out from he trees with an utterly amused expression, "Look at you, taking on four boys at once. Such a violent, little _toy_."

With all his rage and skill, Felix knew he'd never be able to beat Pan. He released Tomas, tossing the dagger to the ground and attempting to walk away only for Pan to materialize beside him, a hand on his chest to stop him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Fuck right off," Felix growled, trying to move but finding himself paralyzed by Pan's hold.

Pan's eyes flickered up, tongue dancing over his lips, "You are bottom bitch, remember? Everyone else is playing their part; you should play yours too."

The hand pressed against Felix's chest was too warm, fingers twitching too intimately against him. Felix felt uneasy, unable to tear away from Pan's prying, burning gaze, "I'm not playing your games. _I'm no one's bitch_ ," Felix shuddered fearfully, hearing Pan _groan_ lightly, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Such an uncute, little mouth," Pan purred, taking a fistful of Felix's tunic and yanking him forward, "You need to be punished," He sat down, a chair instantly materializing under him as he bent Felix over his lap.

Felix struggled wildly, finding his wrists restrained in front of him by some magical force, legs spread and restrain similarly, all of his weight on his stomach over Pan's lap, "Fuck you! Let me go you son of a--" His breath hitched when he felt Pan's fingers in the back of his pants, yanking them down with his braes to expose his ass.

"What's the matter? You're all quiet," Pan chimed, one hand on the small of Felix's back, holding him down while the other hand ghosted over the pale, curved flesh of his ass, "Naughty boys need spankings."

With Tomas and his crew watching, Felix flushed to his ears as Pan slapped his ass over and over, Felix gasping out each time. Pan struck relentlessly, the skin of his rear going from reds to harsh purples with each and every strike. Felix shut his eyes, trying to block out Tomas's laughter. He was flushing from embarrassment and nothing more, _nothing more, nothing more_.

The heat of his groin told a different story. The slightest aroused whine with each hit exposing him, "Stop!" He cried out when the ache was too much, his cock starting to twitch. He'd never begged for mercy on anything else, "Stop! Please!"

Peter quirked a brow, lips open and glistening as he stopped spanking him, resting his hand on one heated cheek while he shifted his knees under Felix. The punished boy turned his head back, face flushed with _arousal_ while he _pricked_ Peter's leg.

"Don't."

Peter tilted his head, smirking, confirming that the heat against his lap wasn't just his imagination. He shifted his knee, purposely rubbing against the heated spot on Felix's groin, "Don't?"

"Please," Felix choked out, looking up with indignant tears in his eyes.

_Don't tell them._

Peter smiled, pulling Felix's pants up and slapping it one last time before rolling him into the dirt, "That was fun."

Tearing his wrists apart, magical restraint dissipated, Felix sprinted away as fast as he could, thinking about anything to lower the heavy heat in his lap. The ache in his rear was unbearable pain and _pleasure_ and worst of all, Felix let Pan find out. He bit into his lip, punching the tree beside him several times.

"With an arse like that, if you had a lover, he'd be real sweet on you," Peter said.

Felix's looked up, scowling at Pan standing just a few steps before him. He shoved past him, knocking shoulders before storming off in another direction.

"Pain gets you off," Pan declared, not a question, not a suggestion, but a declaration, "How precious."

Felix huffed loudly, "What of it?"

"You ever think that's why you keep trying to escape? You know I never fail," Peter cooed, following close after Felix, "But at least you can get off on it."

"As if I need your help getting off--" Felix whipped around, planning to strike Pan but freezing when the boy suddenly ghosted forward, leaning into him, their noses touching. Startled, Felix stumbled backwards, fall over a root and hitting a tree flat against his back. His whole body shudder when Pan clutched his hips, thumbs sitting right over the hipbone jutting out from his pants.

_God_ , Peter Pan was beautiful, fierce, conniving yet innocent in his youth and downiness. Felix's breath hitched, cheeks heated, a whine rolling in the back of his throat at Pan's sheer proximity, how he claimed ownership with just his hands. Pan followed his lips, purposely breathing his air as his eyes fluttered half-closed. Felix felt weak, too hot, so he buried his nails into his palms to kill the feeling. He could not let Pan work him up, exert dominance over him, and then leave him aching and shameful. _Felix refused to lose._

Leaping off the tree, Felix crushed their lips together. This time, Pan was the one squirming, stumbling away, but Felix kept on him, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the side of his body as he shoved him backwards into another tree, holding him still as he worked his lips fervently. He could feel it before Pan reciprocated violently, _uncertainty,_ a quiver in his bottom lip of fear before it was covered up by deliberately harsh bites.

Pan pulled away first, breathing huskily as he memorized Felix's delicious taste, "You're not going anywhere," He groaned, licking at his lips, unable to get enough.

Felix released him, backing off with a smirk, "You can't stop me."

For a brief moment, a wild look was in their eyes, like wolves after a slaughter, "I'll take that as a challenge."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of those cases where the outline is more or less complete but I didn't have the motivation to keep going, versus not having a plan at all and getting stumped.
> 
> What would have happened:
> 
>   * There would have been a scene with Curly again trying to help Felix but getting caught. Felix offers Pan to punish him instead and spare Curly. In exchange for Curly's freedom, Pan orders Felix to suck him off. While Pan just wants to fuck with him at first, he can't stop himself from getting aroused
>   * The turning point from when Pan starts to fall for Felix happens when he puts Felix through a horrible punishment (Probably something involving public humiliation and Tomas's disdain for him) and it hurts Pan too much to continue it, leading to him ending the punishment and "apologizing" to Felix afterwards. Cue a bunch of half-hearted Pan apologies and gifts
>   * Noticing Pan's feelings, the mermaids trick Felix by telling him they can help him escape because he's the key to Pan's biggest weakness (Which, is Felix, because he's starting to feel for him). Felix is kidnapped by the mermaids and Pan personally comes in to save him. He berates Felix, calling him an idiot for trusting mermaids, accidentally letting it slip that he cares for him. Felix catches on though, and from that day forward, Pan actively avoids Felix any way he can
>   * Felix actually feels a lot less motivated to leave the island when Pan is no longer interested in keeping him here. At the climax, He tries the same trick with the birds again, luring them into scattering the pixie dust but he simply sits and waits for Pan to appear. The two confess their budding feelings, snap at each other, and engage in sex because Panlix fanfiction
> 



End file.
